Ashes of Silver
by Silver Phoenix Quill
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione grew up different. they have their own ideas and rules, they are very idependent. They won't listen to Dumbledore and his manipulations. They are smart, Cunning, and tough what will the world do with this new team?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Long time no see. I've come up with a new story as you can tell since your reading it. First off this is an AU story so if you don't like it tough, it ain't my problem. So any way I hope you like the story, and please read and review.

Oh by the way no matter how long it takes me to review I always will, guess that's why I'm a phoenix, I just keep coming back.

Try Me

Chapter 1

A tall boy with long jet-black hair and emerald eyes sat on the stool at the local pub. He may only have been 11 years old but he, nor the pubs owner really cared. This boys name was Harrison James Potter, also known as the boy-who-lived. The boy knew about magic you see the owner of the pub was a wizard himself, he just happened to own a muggle pub. Harry put his empty glass down and called out, "Hey, Raz, how about another hit?"

Raz, the bartender, filled his glass. "Harry you're gunna be drunk by the time we have to close if you don't watch it."

"Yes Raz I know but I need something to calm my nerves, that letter showed up today you know… I'm thinking about going…" Harry sipped his drink.

Raz grinned, "You go shock 'em kid…"

"You know it…" Harry grinned.

Harry lived in the apartment above the bar, for rent he helped out at the bar. He had run away from his relatives when he was 8 and had been on his own ever since. Raz had offered him the job and place, and his wife cooked for Harry as well, in return for the cooking Harry helped her with the gardening on weekends. Harry's apartment was filled with books of every kind, and on almost every subject he could get his hands on, he loved to read.

Harry went to his room, lay down and went to sleep. Promising himself to go and get his school supplies the very next day.

A small girl curled up on her bed, she cried silently. She hurt every where, she knew it wasn't right what they did to her, she knew she should tell someone but she so desperately wanted their approval. She knew they had no right to hit her; she sat up and pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail.

This girl was on Hermione Annabel Granger. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a book; her dull blue eyes scanned the pages as she read, trying to get her mind off of her pain. Ever since her parents had started drinking they came home drunk and beat her until they passed out. It wasn't so bad when they weren't drunk, then they were at least tolerable.

Hermione was known in school and out to be a huge bookworm, you could normally find her in the library, if not there then outside, leaning against the side of the building. She was resound for her skill when fighting; she had a mean right hook. She took care of a lot of the little kids and was kind toward them, but normally she had a sarcastic attitude that no one could beat that she knew of.

A tall boy with flaming red hair, Dark brown eyes, and scars running up and down the length of his forearm. This boy was currently looking out his window, he sighs and looks to the knife in his hand. He frowns as he hears his entire family downstairs; he had always felt inferior to them, to his brothers, they were all older them him and had done wonderful things. Everything he did just didn't seem to be so wonderful, he wanted to be better then them all.

He growls and drags the knife across his wrist, watching as the crimson blood seeped out. He gave a satisfied smirk, watching this. This boys name was Ronald Arthur Weasley, he hated his name, it was plain, and boring, and bright. In other words everything he wasn't, since he was little he had read his brothers books to try and get as much knowledge and power as possible, but no one ever knew that for they never saw him with a book.

His family thought they knew him, they didn't. In fact they didn't know him at all. They saw the part he let them see, the bright, happy, quiddich obsessed little boy. In reality he was moody, ambitious, sly, cunning, intelligent, and dark. Not dark as in evil but he was dark in the fact that he didn't trust anybody, a mysterious kind of dark, and that is just how he liked it.

TBC

Now see that wasn't so bad now was it? Okay so maybe it was but give me a break I always have trouble starting out new stories, give me a few chapters to hit my stride.

Any way please read and review, see you all next Chapter.

But until then Silver Phoenix Quill is taking flight.

Nix


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back and I'm raring to go. So enough with the chit chat on with the story!  
Oh stupid my, I forgot this in the last chapter; I don't own Harry Potter or any of that, only the plot and maybe a few characters are mine.

Try Me

Chapter 2

The train station on September the first was packed with parents and kids saying their good byes. Harry sat in a compartment already just watching it all, he sighed and pulled out his Transfigurations textbook. They train had just started to move when the door slid open. Harry looked up to see a tall red headed boy, Ron.

Ron looked around a little, "Got room for another person in here, everywhere else is full of idiots."

Harry grinned liking the kid already, "yeah come on in."

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" Ron sat down opposite Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter…" Harry grimaced at his name.

"Wicked" Ron smirked. "Always wanted to meet you."

"You know, I need a new name mines to well known…" Harry mumbles.

"Mines to plain." Ron agreed.

"Alright I hear by rename you Honoo" Harry smirks.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron folded his arms across his chest.

"It's Japanese for Flame… it would be perfect, just color your hair to look a little more like flames when we get to school and you're all set" Harry laughs.

"Alright, so what's the Japanese word for storm cause that's you, you've got a temper as deadly as a bolt of lighting, are as calming as the rain, yet you make yourself heard like thunder. So what is it?" Ron grins darkly.

Harry smirks darkly, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, by the way you can call me Arashi because I'm a storm of a person."

Honoo and Arashi both laughed at this. Arashi went back to reading his transfigurations book, while Honoo pulled out his potions book and started to read. They both looked up when the door opened and a girl walked in.

She turns and looks at them. "Got any more room? I kind of got shoved out of my compartment, some idiot named Malfoy, he needs a lesson in humility if I do say so myself."

"Always room for one more, but if you wanna stay you need a new name seeing as we picked new names for each other. "Harry smirks.

"That's fine by me, my name is to long any way" Hermione laughs.

"Alright we name you Toushi, for that fighting spirit you have." Harry smiles a little watching her as she nods and sits down, pulling out her charms book. "We need a name, seeing as we are kind of a gang, we need a name…"

"That could be useful…" Toushi thinks.

Honoo smiles, "Very clever…"

"But what do we call ourselves?" Toushi looks at the two boys.

Arashi thinks before a wide grin spread across his face, "Yabou Tankyuu, or Ambitions Quest"

Honoo shakes his head, "no to hard to remember."

"Janen, means vicious minds, seeing as the three of us can't stop reading something with our minds is perfect," Toushi smirks. "You're not the only one who knows Japanese Arashi."

"So I've noticed…" Arashi mutters dryly. "But it does work… I like it."

"So it's agreed, we are the Janen" Honoo smiles a little. "I guess we had better change into our robes."

Arashi and Honoo grabbed their robes and went to go change in the bathrooms. Toushi changed in the compartment. By the time the boys came back to the compartment the train had stopped. They climbed off the train and heard a giant man calling for the first years; they along with all the other first years went with him.

They ended up having to go across the lake in boats. Then they were lead up into the castle to a very stern looking teacher, she gave them a brief explanation then told them to wait.

A blond boy with a pointed face walked up to them. "So Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Arashi turned to Honoo, "Do you hear something Honoo?"

Honoo smirked, "Why no I don't… what about you Toushi?"

Toushi snickered, "Nadda."

Arashi smiled to them, "What ever that noise is it had better stop calling me that name…"

"Then what are we supposed to call you? Your great excellence?" Malfoy snapped.

"Get over it, the names Arashi, and these are my friends Honoo and Toushi. You little Ryuu need to learn not to take thing from others. You forced Toushi out of her compartment on the train, you need some manners." Arashi smirked the entire time.

Draco Malfoy looked at all three of them. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were headed for Slytherin."

"Maybe we are maybe we aren't, I personally am not as foolish as most Gryffindors. They jump into battle to quickly for my taste." Honoo nodded a little.

"Agreed, but Ravenclaws spend half their time studying the other half gossiping," Toushi snickered.

"Hufflepuff isn't much better, they are to trusting for their own good," Arashi smirks. "I mean seriously, trusting is good, if you use caution, if you don't it could get you killed."

"So it's a safe assumption that I'll be seeing you three in Slytherin…" Draco smirks.

"Obviously, Ryuu," Toushi smiled.

Draco looks at them, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's Japanese for dragon," Arashi grinned.

"So if I get a name what does that make me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"That is for you to figure out dear Ryuu," Honoo smirked.

TBC

All right, I know it's still short I'm working on getting them longer. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I was very surprised this morning when I found I had four reviews… it shocked me it really did I wasn't expecting any reviews that fast but Thank you to any body who read this story.

nitwitte- Hey thank you for the review, yes Harry was abused daily it wasn't like the books where they just locked him up and stuff they basically used him as a human punching bag. Yeah I've read The Silver Trio, good story, wish she'd hurry up and update, mine right now sounds kind of like it but that will change… I have lot of plans for this story and I'm always open to new ideas. Any time you wanna review and give me an idea go ahead. I need something to occupy my time, I'm sick of talking to nurses all day long.

korrd- Thanks for the review; I'm thinking I might bring her into the group in the next book. It's always fun to bring her in, the whole only girl with 7 brothers, I know I'd hate it, so defiantly plan on seeing her in the next book.

Oh, to all my readers, I'm currently in the hospital so I have a lot of time to type and such. This is my second stay here; my tests show that every thing is looking healthy again. Which is a very good thing because I really hate those Chemotherapy treatments, but they think they got it this time so I'll be home soon and surprise surprise I'll have even more time to update.

As always please read and review, I love hearing from you people. See you soon, like probably later today.

Nix


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm back, they finally let me out of the hospital and I found out that I am in remission! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, so much has been going on, but like I've said before no matter how long it takes me I will update. So any way here it is the third chapter.

To answer a few questions, how they came up with the names… well have any of you ever just met someone and noticed a certain trait about them? I have, I met a friend of mine and within like five seconds I could tell she had a horrible temper, just like another friend of mine who doesn't let anything faze her, she stays completely calm. That's how they know; it's all in the stance, the talk, and in the eyes. If this confuses anybody I'm sorry but it's my story.

Sadly no I haven't read HBP I've been in the hospital so I haven't been able to read it. Not that I haven't tried to con my mother into buying it for me… but she wouldn't do it…

But enough chit chat on with the story!

Nix

Chapter 3

The three eleven year olds spent the rest of the trip reading and discussing different topics. Finally the train stopped for everybody to climb off, Honoo, Toushi, and Arashi looked around the platform seeing a large sized man. They heard him call all the first years to him, the three walked over to him.

(AN: there is no way I'm doing Hagrids accent, I can't I suck at it so don't expect him to sound like himself if he talks at all)

The first years followed Hagrid across the river and into the castle where they met Professor McGonagall. McGonagall seemed like a very strict person, she told them to smarten themselves while they waited.

Arashi, Honoo, and Toushi watched the others, all nervous and guessing what house they would be in and such. The tree looked around kind of in awe but they never showed it, they liked the look of Hogwarts already. Finally it was time to be sorted, all tree Janen couldn't wait.

(Insert sorting song)

Everyone clapped and the sorting began. Toushi went first of the trio, as the hat was placed upon her head she heard a voice in her head. "Well, now where to put you, you have enough intelligence to be in Ravenclaw but I can see that is not where your heart lies… Becareful little one for you are going to the snakes den, in SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word for the hall to hear.

The great hall was silent, it was uheard of, a muggleborn in Slytherin! There must be somekind of mistake, but Toushi walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, ignoring all the odd looks she was receiving.

The sorting soon continued, Arashi went next or the three. HE too heard a voice in his head, "Harry Potter, I've waited along time for you, as has everyone here. You are not what they are expecting, You do know they expect you to be a Gryffindor… you are looking forward to showing them you are not what they think… Good luck young Harry, your destiny awaits you in SLYTHERIN!"

Arashi went and joined Toushi at the Slytherin table while everyone wondered how the Boy-who-lived ended up in Slytherin. But as all must the sorting went on. Arashi grinned to Toushi, "You'd think they had seen something horrible…"

"Indeed…" Toushi smirked. They looked over to Honoo and both grinned to him, Honoo smirked back to them. He was the second to last to go of the first years.

"Ha, another one everyone expects to be in Gryffindor, but they really don't know the real you… well everyone certainly is getting three shocks today from you and your two friends, enjoy being with your friends and learn well in SLYTHERIN!"

For the third time that day the hall was in complete shock, the three friends sat chit chatting about Transfigurations. Finally the sorting ended and the three friends were all still together, they were quite amused by everyone's faces. They listened to Dumbledore's annual speech; they ate then followed the prefect to the dorms. Arashi and Honoo climbed into their beds, Draco, or as they preferred, Ryuu, watched them. "I figured it out… you think me a friend."

Arashi smirked, "Yes, but you need to work on not doing everything your father says, he isn't always right."

"I know that, I'm not stupid, I act like that to the general public, those close to the family realize mother and I are nothing like my father. He may want to bow down to some dark Lord, but most of the death eaters children know what it got their parents… nothing, we make our own way." Ryuu confided.

"Smart choice Ryuu" Honoo grinned.

"Welcome to the group, we call ourselves the Janen, it means vicious minds in Japanese," Arashi welcomed Ryuu. "But now it's time to sleep, we have classes tomorrow."

TBC

Hey another chapter done and as always read and review, I looks forward to reading your reviews. Sorry this Chapter is so short but I wanted to get it out as soon as posible.

Nix


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry about the shortness of the last chapter… I had a lot going on, but I'm hoping to keep a more regulated schedule. But any way here is the fourth chapter guys.

Nix

Chapter 4

The three boys woke early the next morning they dressed and got their things together. Toushi was waiting in the Slytherin common room for them. "Did Ryuu finally figure it out?"

"Obviously Toushi, and we accepted him as our friend, will you do the same?" Arashi slung his book bag over his shoulder.

Toushi nodded, "I guess… I'll give it a shot."

The four walked to breakfast, only getting lost twice and Honoo got stuck in a trick step. They walked into the great hall to many stares and muttering, mainly about Arashi being evil and so on. The four quickly ate and set out to find their first class, luckily one of the ghosts helped them.

Their first class of the day was Transfigurations and they had it with the Ravenclaws. The Professor was as they thought, strict. They spent the class turning matches into needles, Arashi and Toushi managed fairly easily. Honoo managed it at the end of class with a few other classmates. At the end of class Ryuu still hadn't managed it.

"Don't worry about it Ryuu we'll help you…" Toushi smiled a little.

Ryuu looked up to them, "Thanks guys."

"No problem Ryuu," Arashi smirked. "Now come on we gotta get to potions before we are late!"

All four rushed down to the dungeons and skidded right out side the door, they walked just as the bell rang.

"That was close…" Honoo panted.

"Please sit down…" Professor Snape growled.

The Janen found some seats and sat, Arashi was partnered with Ryuu and Toushi and Honoo worked together.

"Perhaps one of you can tell me what not to add with Snake venom?" Snape looked around the class waiting, smirking.

Honoo raised his hand along with Ryuu; they waited patiently while a Gryffindor was waving his hand around franticly.

Snape glared at the Gryffindor, he turned to Ryuu, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Sir, you don't want to add Phoenix tears with Venom, the healing powers of the tears would react with the poisonous properties of the venom. This would cause the potion the explode giving off a very toxic smell." Ryuu answered showing nothing of the grin that danced in his ice-like eyes.

"Ten points to Slytherin," Snape went on to explain properties of both items. Then he had everyone start on a boil-curing potion. A boy named Neville managed to melt his cauldron had had to be sent to the hospital wing.

As the class was dismissed the Slytherins left laughing, the Gryffindors glaring at them. The Janen group laughed with the rest of the Slytherins; even if most of the upper years still had problems with them being in Slytherin Ryuu had enough influence in the house to stop them from doing much more then glare at them.

Arashi glanced at his schedule, "Alright we have lunch and then it's down to the greenhouses for Herbology, and we get stuck with the Hufflepuffs for this lesson."

Three groans met this announcement. Honoo moaned, "I hate gardening, I ended up degnoming the garden at home…"

Toushi grimaced, "I did a lot of gardening at Home but rather lost my liking for it over time."

Ryuu sighed, "I never liked playing in the dirt with mother… made my hair too hard to clean…"

Toushi laughed, "Ryuu really all you need is a power washer set to the lowest setting it does wonders for getting things out of your hair."

Ryuu glared, "And you couldn't have told me this when I was five! Where were you guys when I needed you?"

"Not here that's for sure…" Arashi smirked.

Ryuu rolled his eyes in doing so he saw the owl flying towards them. The owl deposited its letter in Ryuu's hand; the blond boy opened the letter and grinned, motioning the others to read over his shoulder.

Dear Draco,

Hello my son, your father is very pleased that you got into Slytherin. That said I have found a way for you to stay away from the manner this summer. I must ask now for it is very hard and very prestigious summer academy. It specializes in martial arts, animangus training, occlumency, and much more. I feel it would be beneficial to you, if you pass the first summer you will be asked to come back the next summer. The enrollment in this class is going to run short rather soon so please reply quickly. I had better go I hear your father coming… Be careful Draco.

Love,

Mom

"What do you think guys? I think I could get my mother to sign us all up, it would be something to do, other then sit at home…" Ryuu glanced at the others in turn.

Arashi went first, "I think it would be great, I'm in but I think we should use different names, we could use our nicknames and use Janen as the last name…that way it would be harder for people to find us."

"Very clever Idea Arashi, but what about the cost, my parents wont pay for it…" Toushi looked most upset.

"I know my parents couldn't afford it." Honoo sighed.

"We'll deal with it when it comes, trust me I've seen my vault, and I'm sure Ryuu will chip in." Arashi smiled.

"That's right," Ryuu smirked.

"We're in then." Both brunette and redhead replied.

"I'll right mother and tell her to sign us all up using our fake names." Ryuu smiled, "It'll be fun with you guys… I can't wait!"

The Janen all exchanged a smirking look with each other then walked the rest of the way to lunch.

TBC

All right there you go, the fourth chapter.

Just to clear up a few things, this story will not be slash! The parings have already been decided except for one.

Who shall Draco/Ryuu be paired with? Review to vote.

Here are the choices:

Pansy Parkinson

Luna Lovegood

Lavender Brown

If you come up with any other female you would like to pair Draco with please let me know.

Please read and review

Nix

P.S.- I just got finished reading HBP… It was very sad; I liked Dumbledore even if he was a manipulative old man… But still it wasn't as sad as when Sirius Died, I really wish he were back, he was funny. But I better go, it's storming outside and if mom catches me on the Internet… well you get the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys 5th chapter already. Well so far I've had three votes for Draco pairing, 2 of which were Luna. But I'd like to have more; I don't intend to have pairings until fourth year so you have plenty of time to decide whom you would like to vote for.

I also need ideas on what they should learn for their first summer at camp, school, and training, what ever you wish to call it. I have it planed out where they learn two or three things a summer besides Martial Arts. I need to know what they should learn; all advice is taken into account, so if you have an idea just review and tell me.

Well I've been blabbering long enough, on with the story!

Chapter 5

"OH NO!" Honoo groaned. He had been reading the bulletin board.

"What is it now, Honoo?" Toushi looked up from her book.

"Flying lessons… with the Gryffindors, that's just our rotten luck." Ryuu moaned looking over Honoo's shoulder at the sheet.

"Great, just what we always needed… to put up with them while trying to fly… I swear if Finnegan says one more time that I'm the next Dark Lord… I'm going to give him something to really talk about" Arashi mutters under his breathe.

"Don't forget about Thomas… He's always hanging our with Finnegan." Ryuu took the seat next to Toushi.

"Okay enough of this, did any of you actually listen to Dumbledore yesterday? I mean if you tell a kid not to go somewhere where are they going to go?" Arashi smirks.

Honoo glanced at him, "My bet would be where they shouldn't."

"Exactly, I stopped by the third floor on my way back for Transfiguration, it was locked. My guess is that something is guarded beyond that door. And you know that it's bound to be something good." Toushi informed the three boys.

"I say we keep an eye on the door, if anyone goes through we follow." Ryuu looked to Arashi. "How about you?"

"I say that we watch it closely" Arashi glanced over to Honoo.

"Agreed" Honoo nodded.

"So it's settled, we'll keep an eye on the door." Toushi smirks.

"Hey did you guys finish the potions essay?" Honoo looked around at the group.

"Done." Ryuu smirks.

"I only need to add a few finishing touches…" Arashi looked up at him.

"I need to look over mine again to see if I've got everything but other then that I'm done," Toushi continues reading.

Honoo sighs a little. Ryuu watches him, "Honoo if your having trouble with it I'll help you with it."

Honoo smiles, "Thanks Ryuu, I just don't get potions…"

"It isn't an easy subject, I had to ask Ryuu to help me some with mine." Toushi closes her book and sets it in her book bag.

"I may have to help you guys with potions but I had to ask Arashi for some Transfiguration help. I'm completely useless when it comes to the theory part of the subject, I guess I just don't see the point in turning a match into a needle." Ryuu smiled impishly.

"That's just it you can't imagine why you'd need to do that… you don't need a reason to do it, it's just a starting point, a building block so you can get stronger to do more complex things." Arashi explained. "If you jump right into doing the more complex spells, the chance you would do them correctly would be rather slim."

"Oh, I guess that does make sense. Father always said that the higher up you start the more you could accomplish. I guess he forget to mention that it's sometimes easier to start from scratch and go from there." Ryuu shakes his head in dismay thinking of his father.

"Come on guys we have that quiz in charms today…" Toushi stood up and grabbed her bag.

Honoo nodded grabbed his things and started walking to class. Arashi, Toushi, and Ryuu not to far behind.

The Janen just barely made it to class on time; they took their seats and started in on the quiz. Honoo did fairly decent. Toushi aced it; she was a genius when it can to charms. Arashi managed a B+ in his quiz. Ryuu had some trouble but he managed to get the same score as Honoo. As soon as the bell rang they dodged out of the classroom.

"That was horrible!" Ryuu exclaimed.

"I'd have to agree with you," Honoo ran his fingers through his hair.

"It was all right, not spectacular, but alright" Arashi glanced at Toushi.

"I did great, most of it I remembered from reading the textbook." Toushi grinned.

"You know what I miss about the muggle world?" Arashi looked at Toushi.

"What?"

"My laptop… it would be so easy to take notes, keep them organized, do our essays, we could make a database for different classes and classify the strength of the spells, and even if we where in a different room we could still keep in touch on a Message board. The only problem is, getting them and making them work here at Hogwarts." Arashi sighed.

"My dad always talks about the spell that doest that… he works at the ministry, I think I could find out the spell rather easily" Honoo grinned.

Arashi and Toushi grinned, Arashi looked to Honoo, "You find that spell and I'll get the laptops ASAP."

"Alright, sounds like a plan, but you'll have to teach us how to use them." Ryuu sighed a little.

"Deal."

TBC

Okay I know this chapter is on the short side, it was more of just a filler then anything else. But they did have a few odd things to say, like the third floor… obviously first book. And also a little of what is to come, like laptops! I would go nuts with out my laptop, especially when I'm in the hospital for my treatments.

No matter how short it was it's the 5th chapter for Try Me. So I'll see you guys next chapter. Read and Review!

Nix


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Chapter Six coming at ya. Okay, I haven't gotten that many answers to my questions so here they are again:

**Who should Draco be paired with?**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Lavender Brown**

**Other (Who?)**

**What should they learn at their first summer at camp?**

**Just give me some ideas.**

So there are the questions again so please review and tell me what you think. But anyway I'd love to here from any of you who are reading this. Also a little reminder this story will not be slash. Okay now let me check and see if I need to tell you all anything… nope nothing that I can remember, If I forgot you'll get it on the next update. So on with the story.

Chapter 6

"I love Saturdays… No school." Honoo lounged in one of the armchairs in the Slytherin Common room.

"You're not the only one Honoo…" Arashi points over to Ryuu who saw sound asleep on a couch.

"Weekends are fun, time to relax but only after you get homework done." Toushi looked at the History of Magic's essay they had to do.

"Who says? I'm doing mine Sunday night," Honoo stretches.

Arashi shakes his head a little, "Toushi is right, it's better to do your homework now instead of later, then you don't rush through it."

"Some times I don't get you two…" Honoo shakes his head looking at Arashi and Toushi like they were nuts.

"Can we help it if we prefer to actually do well on our homework?" Toushi glances at him.

Honoo sighs, "Guess not but I still like to enjoy my weekends."

"Alright, enough from the peanut gallery." Ryuu sat up. "How's a guy suppose to get any sleep with you two bickering?"

"You're not that's just it…" Arashi rolls his eyes.

By the time the four friends had gotten to breakfast Honoo and Toushi still hadn't stopped bickering. Arashi and Ryuu hung back behind the two trying to get as far away from the bickering as possible. At breakfast Draco got a letter from his Mother again.

Dear Draco,

I got your letter; I have signed you and your friends up for the summer, each summer it is held in Japan. As a prerequisite they have reading material for everyone to do for the basic classes, I have sent you and your friends the materials, I bought four sets and your friends can pay me back if they so wish. In side the books there are slips of paper for what you will need to do. Your materials had to be delivered by different means so your head of house will have them for you. Oh and Happy Early Halloween, Keep me posted on everything.

Love, Mom

"Mom signed us up, Severus will have our school homework. That and we get to spend summer holidays in Japan." Ryuu read over the letter.

"Looks like we'll have more homework this year then just our Hogwarts work," Arashi looked up at Honoo and Toushi across the table.

Toushi looked almost giddy," Well schoolwork is alright besides the extra work will be well worth it."

"More work! So much for free weekends…" Honoo groaned.

Ryuu looked at Honoo, Toushi, and Arashi, "You three still have to tell your families that you're not going to be home this summer."

"I don't have any family Ryuu, I ran away from home." Arashi looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mom is going to have a cow, if nothing else I'll have to sneak out to go." Honoo glanced over at his older siblings.

"My parents won't care" Toushi blinked watching the boys. "I think they will be happy that I won't be home."

Ryuu laughs a little, "I think it is official… all of our families are completely insane. Toushi's parents don't even like her, Honoo's parents have too many kids to spend a lot of time with just one of them, Arashi, well his parents are dead and his relatives couldn't care less, and my family my father is a death eater. Yep, our families are completely off their rockers."

Toushi and Arashi start laughing with Ryuu, Honoo snorts into his oatmeal.

"Ryuu that was defiantly an accurate description of our families." Toushi grins.

"That was entertaining, thanks Ryuu" Honoo chuckles.

"Well glad I could lighten the mood… but we have a slight problem… what about Arashi, I doubt Dumbledore will let Arashi off easy, He'll probably try and send him back to his relatives…" Ryuu glanced at Arashi.

"He's right, Dumbledore won't like the fact that I live on my own, Granted I have help, but he still won't like it." Arashi sighs, trying to think of a solution to the problem.

"Maybe if you just oh I don't know, like when we get to the train station become invisible and follow one of us out…" Honoo suggested.

"Good idea, but we have one small problem… How am I supposed to become invisible?" Arashi waits for some brilliant remark.

"We'll have to find a way…" Toushi taps her forefinger to her chin. "We can research it in the library, or maybe it'll be in one of our new books…"

"Mr. Malfoy, I have some things in my office your mother sent for you and your friends. Stop by after breakfast and pick them up… and please hurry, it's taking up a fair amount of my office." Severus Snape spoke quietly right behind Arashi and Ryuu making them jump about 5 inches in the air.

"Yes sir," Ryuu nodded a little, "we will try to hurry."

Snape stalked down the isle and out the doors.

"I don't care if he isn't as evil as the Gryffindors seem to think, he is still damn scary." Honoo shivers a little just watching Snape.

TBC

Next Chapter will be out soon. Next Chapter they get their supplies for the summer courses. But who knows will they find a way for Arashi/Harry to become invisible so he doesn't need to go to the Dursley's? Also next chapter Honoo/Ron comes face to face with his brothers for the first time since becoming a Slytherin and he hears from his parents. But as always I'm up to suggestions from everybody.

Thank you to everybody who have reviewed, please keep the reviews coming, the more reviews I get the sooner I update.

**Please Read and Review!**

Nix


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Hey! Chapter Seven! I hope everyone enjoys this, and please please please read and review… The more Reviews and ideas I get the sooner I can update and the longer the chapters will be. Flames are welcome, if fact I need some flames to make smores. So come on guys I need some input.

The poll questions are:

1. Who should Draco/Ryuu be paired with?

Luna Lovegood

Pansy Parkinson

Lavender Brown

Other (Who?)

So far the toll stands as follows

Luna- 2

Lavender- 1

Other- 1

2. What should they learn at the summer academy?

Just give me some ideas on this one; I'm open to pretty much everything.

So on with the Chapter.

Chapter 7

Knock, knock, knock. Ryuu knocked on Severus Snape's office door. Arashi was just in front of him to his left, Toushi directly to his right, and Honoo was directly behind him.

Severus Snape opened the door and stepped aside for them to come in. "I've been meaning to have a talk with all of you. I should tell all of you that the headmaster is very curious as to how three of you managed to get into Slytherin. He had plans you see, for Potter to be his golden boy…"

"No chance of that." Arashi informed him calmly.

"Uncle Severus, is he planning on sending Arashi back to his relatives?" Ryuu glanced up at Severus.

"I really shouldn't tell you but yes… he thinks it's too dangerous for him to be out on his own… He says that Potter needs a guardian." Severus sighed.

"He can't go back there, they'll end up killing him." Honoo gasped.

"They almost did the last time I was their… but if he thinks I need a guardian then I'm going to have to find one to play along, I don't need someone to coddle me and to tell me what to do, but I must admit guidance every once in awhile wouldn't go amiss." Arashi tapped his chin thinking.

"Who would Dumbledore least expect to be Arashi's guardian?" Ryuu glanced around.

"No clue…" Honoo and Toushi both said at the same time.

Toushi smirked, "Jinx."

"What?" Honoo was completely confused.

"Oh never mind." Toushi shakes her head.

"But what about Arashi's guardian…" Ryuu sighed.

"Albus would least suspect me, I've known the man for years and I do follow his banner but he is a meddling old fool. I could help to keep you informed and act as Arachi was it? I could act as his guardian" Severus glanced at Arashi.

"It's Arashi… it means storm. But I never thought about getting someone to give us information on Dumbledore…I thinks a good idea…" Arashi smiled a little.

"I think we should tell him about our little activities this summer" Ryuu looked over to all their new school supplies.

Toushi nodded. "Me too."

Honoo looked a little apprehensive but agreed.

"Alright… During the summers the four of us will be going to a camp, it teaches us things that Hogwarts won't or can't." Arashi told Severus.

Severus smiled, "I know, Draco's mother told me. Are you all excited? And don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"Excited? You bet, I can't wait it'll be fun but we have to find away for Arashi to sneak away from Dumbledore's grip so he can go." Toushi squealed excitedly.

Ryuu looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

Honoo was staring wide-eyed at Toushi.

Arashi grinned, "Hey I'm excited, it'll be fun, plus how many people can say that they can turn into animals? Not very many, but I'm hopping I get to be one that can say that."

"Well If Arashi is going to become my ward, I'll let him go and tell Albus I sent him to a camp for the summer and that I check up on him frequently, He need not know where it is." Severus sat down behind his desk. "Time is running short I have a class in a few minutes so grab your things and be on your way."

Ryuu smiled a little and walked over to a stack of four trunks, one emerald Green, one a dark blood red, another was a light Violet, and the last was a soft silver color. Ryuu looked on the nameplates; the green one said Ryuu Janen. "This one's mine." He pulled that one out of the way by him. HE looked at the name on the Violet one, "Toushi Janen."

Toushi grabbed hers and pulled it over to her spot.

Ryuu looked at the red one, "Honoo Janen."

Honoo heaved his trunk over to where he was standing.

Ryuu glanced at the last one, "and obviously it's Arashi Janen."

Arashi smirked and pulled his trunk and started heading to the Slytherin dorms. Honoo sighed, and followed after his friend with his trunk. Toushi nodded to Severus and went with them. Ryuu pulled his trunk along behind.

"I can't believe we have more trunks, there must be a lot of stuff to do for the summer academy…" Honoo ran his fingers through his kind of shaggy hair, a nervous habit he had picked up somewhere.

"I wouldn't doubt it, think of all the stuff we will learn." Toushi's eyes seemed brighter in her excitement.

"School is school, my guess is that we'll be so far ahead in our classes by next year we will be utterly bored." Ryuu stated his philosophy.

"I don't think so, the academy teaches advanced magic, things that Hogwarts can't teach us. It will make us stronger in the long run." Arashi added in his two cents.

"Hey Ronnikins! Wait up!" The four friends turned around to see Honoo's older twin brothers, Fred and George, running towards them.

"Fred, George…" Honoo looked a little apprehensive about seeing his brothers since becoming a Slytherin.

"How are you doing," Fred looked down to his little brother.

"We mean you are in the snake pit," George added in.

"I'm doing just fine, it's not so bad. Besides I have friends in Slytherin, it is different then being around Gryffindors all the time. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just different, and Ryuu has been kind enough to keep the older students off our back," Honoo shrugged a little.

"Ryuu?" George looked confused.

"Who's Ryuu?" Fred looked just as confused.

"Ryuu is Draco… you know, Draco Malfoy…" Honoo smirked.

Ryuu, Toushi, and Arashi were trying not to laugh.

"You are friends with a Malfoy!" Both twins gasped.

"Yes, he is nothing like his father if that's what your thinking." Honoo informed them.

"Well we have to get to Potions, we just wanted to see how you were doing," Fred looked to George.

"We also want you to know that we don't mind that your in Slytherin, and be expecting a letter from mum at around dinner time." Fred finished. Both twins ran off to get to class on time.

"They're a little bit weird…" Toushi was the first to speak.

"I'd say I agree with Toushi." Ryuu watched to twins run off.

"They like to joke around but they are fun… except when you're the on being pranked." Honoo looked to his friends.

"I'm surprised they didn't say anything about our new trunks." Arashi spoke up.

"Probably didn't even notice them, they have a habit of not paying attention to their surroundings." Honoo informed his friends.

"Come on we have Charms." Toushi checked her watch.

Arashi, Honoo, Ryuu, and Toushi pulled their trunks to the Slytherin dorms as quickly as they could. They then ran to their charms class, they managed to be five minutes late.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Weasley would you mind taking your seat so we can start the lesson? Oh yes and ten points from Slytherin." Professor Flitwick reprimanded them mildly for being late. ((AN: If that's a reprimand, they have it really easy. If I was late we had to have a pass back into class or you got sent to the office.))

Charms went by really easy, just making feathers float or fly. Soon it was time for dinner and true to Fred and George's words, a letter showed up for Honoo from his parents.

Ronald Weasley

What were you thinking! Becoming a Slytherin! Your father almost had a heart attack when he heard of it. Every Weasley has been in Gryffindor and now you have to break tradition and go to Slytherin! We are very ashamed of you.

Your Mother and Father

Honoo looked rather pale after reading the rather short note. "Well at least it wasn't a howler…"

TBC

How was that? This chapter is actually my longest chapter to date! It's a whole five pages long. But I hope you liked it.

Please read and review!

See you in the next chapter!

Nix


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews, please keep them coming. Well it's time for chapter Eight! As always the questions are still up for your input so please review and give me your input it will be much appreciated. I love hearing from all of you, it give me incentive to write more often and get longer chapters.

Ok a few people have noticed my bad Grammar… obviously not one of my strong points. I never caught on to grammar so if somebody would like to be my betta and watch for any spelling, grammatical errors, or if they want to put in their input I'd be very happy. So basically I need a Betta, if you would like the job review and tell me or just give me an e-mail.

So recapping I need answers to the questions mentioned in most previous chapters and I need a betta. But any way on with the story.

Chapter 8

"Honoo get up its Halloween." Arashi threw a pillow at his friends sleeping form. "Come on even Ryuu is up."

Ryuu smirked, "Honoo get up or Arashi and I won't help you with your homework."

Honoo groaned, "Go way… tired."

"Honoo do I need to get a bucket of ice water and poar it over you?" Arashi asked. All Arashi got, as a reply was a snore from Honoo. Arashi shoke his head, "Alright but you asked for it…"

Ryuu handed Arashi a pitcher of ice water. "Have fun, I'm going to watch."

"You do that." Arashi tossed the water over his sleeping friend.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Honoo laid in his now soaking wet bed, glaring at Arashi. "That was very cold… I suggest you run before I get up and strangle you!" Honoo lunged for Arashi.

Arashi just laughs and dances out of the way and right out the door.

"Oh he's good." Ryuu laughs holding a stitch in his side. "That was perfect!"

"Ryuu shut up!" Honoo growls to his friend.

Ryuu stood still laughing and does a very good impression of Arashi dancing right out the door. He met up with Toushi and Arashi down in the common room. Arashi was just finishing telling Toushi about Honoo's morning "Shower".

"You two are horrible… effective… but horrible." Toushi giggles.

"Well nobody ever said we were nice…" Ryuu smirks.

Toushi rolls her eyes.

Honoo storms down to the common room in a fowl mood. "You didn't have to poar water all over me!"

"You weren't waking up Honoo, you snored at me…" Arashi rolls his eyes.

"But still… ice water? Are you nuts? It's cold" Honoo rounds on Arashi.

"Point is that it worked, you are actually awake," Ryuu grinned.

Honoo sighed, "Next time just let me miss class."

"Alright but you'd also miss breakfast…" Arashi smirked.

"On second thought, I'll take the pitcher of water…" Honoo looked panicked at the prospect of missing breakfast.

"Well if we don't get a move on we are going to miss breakfast," Toushi was already halfway through the entrance.

The three boys followed Toushi up to breakfast. Errol Honoo's family owl was waiting for him. Honoo opened it and sighed in relief, "Oh good it's from Ginny, I thought mum was gunna have a fit."

Dear Ron,

Hey big brother! Congratulations on making mum absolutely furious. Other then that I don't think she'll be mad all too long… give her till next year at my sorting. I'm betting I won't be in Gryffindor… Maybe Ravenclaw would be alright. But all that said I hope you're happy in Slytherin!

Love,

Ginny

"Come on we spent so much time this morning with Honoo's wakeup call we don't have time to eat," Ryuu sighed and heads toward class.

"Rough day…" Honoo sighed as they sat down for supper.

"What did you expect? It's Halloween…" Toushi looked at him.

"Never mind." Ryuu sighed.

Just as they were starting to eat Professor Qurill burst into the hall. "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!… thought you should know…" Then the old bloke fainted right in the middle of the Great hall.

The great hall went into an uproar. "Silence! The prefects will please take the first years to their dorms!" Dumbledore stood up and ordered them to their dorms.

The Slytherins headed down to the dorms but on the way they came face to face with the Troll. "First years turn around and head to the Great hall!" The Prefect yelled to them, trying not to putt attention to them. Arashi glanced to Toushi and nodded his head.

Toushi split from the group closely followed by Honoo, Ryuu and Arashi brought up the rear. The four of them ran up to where the teachers were, "Slytherin first years just ran into the Troll it in the west hall near potions lab 6!" Arashi panted a little they finally came to a stop in front of Severus.

"Ten points to Slytherin, quickly get to the great hall with the rest of the Slytherins." Dumbledore watched the four friends. The three teachers that are with him and Dumbledore himself rushed off to where the troll was. Severus stayed behind and smirked at them, "Better to get a teacher, most Gryffindors would deal with it themselves and most likely end up in the hospital wing."

TBC

Well another chapter done! Don't forget I need answers to the questions and I also need a Betta. Please read and Review!

Nix


	9. Chapter 9

Well chapter nine already… time sure flies when your having fun. Now nobody seems to be giving answers to my questions/ requests so once again here they are.

**Who should Draco/Ryuu be paired with?**

** Luna Lovegood**

** Pansy Parkinson**

** Other (Who?)**

**What should they learn at the academy?**

** Just give me some ideas for this one**

**I need a Betta reader.**

** Just review and tell me if you're interested.**

**So please read and review people! I look forward to hearing from everybody.**

So anyway on with the Chapter.

Chapter 9

With the Halloween fiasco done and finished with everybody turned to the more important things in life. For the Janen a chilly, rainy, November Morning arrived with a package for Arashi from Raz. Arashi Picked up the box and motioned for the other to follow him. He went back to the Slytherin Common rooms then opened the Box to reveal the laptops he had ordered.

The silver laptops had mini printers to go along with the laptops. Arashi passed around everybody's laptops, Toushi performed to spell on all four laptops. Arashi opened his and pointed to a small button near the top of the keyboard, "See this button here will turn it on."

Honoo and Ryuu watched and listened closely since they need to know how to work these computers. Toushi and Arashi went through how to work them then had Honoo and Ryuu show them to see if they understood. Ryuu forgot how to get to a word document, and Honoo forgot how to save. Both boys had typing problems, but that would fix in time.

Toushi worked with Honoo and Arashi worked with Ryuu until it was time for Transfiguration. They walked to class their laptops securely resting in their bags. They got to class and pulled out their laptops and pulled up a document specially made for Transfiguration notes.

Professor McGonagall watched them she had never seen a student use a computer for class. She was quite curious as to how it would work. As the rest of the students file into class she saw many of them look at the laptops in confusion and wonder. Some had never seen laptops before and others suddenly looked like they got ideas to get laptops.

The Janen typed away at the laptops, Honoo and Ryuu having trouble getting used to pushing a button and that letter showed up on the screen, indeed they were having a blast. Arashi and Toushi were chatting back and forth on a messenger service.

McGonagall took roll call then they started taking notes. The four friends typed away at the notes. At the end of class they had to do a report on changing a rock into a pincushion. The four friends saved their notes and packed their stuff away and headed back to the common room to work on their other work.

Arashi pulled out his strategy book and started in on the essay for that subject. Honoo and Toushi were working on the essay for weapons knowledge. Ryuu was working on their Martial Arts work.

That night they heard from Ryuu's mother once again.

Dear Draco,

Your father is being his usual self; he has been at the ministry a lot. I miss having you home but it is better you are away from home, away from your father. I hope all of you are doing your work and keeping up in class. I know you will all have a fun time. Severus has been keeping me updated on all of you. Well I hope to hear from you soon my son, and tell your friends hello for me.

Mum

"Mum says hello…" Ryuu finished reading the letter.

"Why don't we go talk to Severus?… we can take a break." Arashi motioned toward the door.

"Yeah lets do that," Honoo stood up.

The four friends left the common rooms not knowing that it was past curfew. Unfortunately they got caught by Sinistra. All four paled slightly.

"Students out of bed after curfew… you should be in your common rooms." Sinistra tapped her foot a little. "I'm sorry you four but I'm going to give you detention, to be served tomorrow, report to Professor Snape a 8 o'clock. Now I suggest you get back to your common room."

The next day the four made their way to Snape's office slowly. Ryuu knocked on the door and Snape opened it. "You four managed to get detention… get in here."

The four filed into the room. " You four will be cleaning the potions room, with out magic…get to work. We will talk while you clean." Snape growled.

Arashi and Toushi nodded and started to get to work. Ryuu and Honoo sighed and started scrubbing the floor. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Snape watches them.

"We just wanted to talk, we were going to take a break and come and talk to you, nothing really special we wanted to talk about." Ryuu looked up from the floor.

Snape did something nobody expected, ever. Something that if anyone else every saw or heard it they would probably faint. Severus Snape laughed.

TBC

I had to do something with Snape at the end that was funny. I just couldn't imagine him laughing. But anyway please read and review and please don't forget about the questions and requests so here they are again.

**Who should Draco/Ryuu be paired with?**

** Luna Lovegood**

** Pansy Parkinson**

** Other (Who?)**

**What should they learn at the academy?**

** Just give me some ideas for this one**

**I need a Betta reader.**

** Just review and tell me if you're interested.**

**So please read and review people! I look forward to hearing from everybody.**

See you in the next Chapter!

Nix


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! Chapter 10 already. Okay here's the thing people keep reviewing the Draco should be with Ginny and Harry should be Hermione, That isn't going to happen in this story. It is going to be Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny so please do not review to change that. But I need ideas for who Draco should be with that is female and not Hermione or Ginny, those two are taken.

That said here are the questions again.

**Who should Draco/Ryuu be paired with?**

**Luna**

**Pansy**

**Other**

**What should they learn at the academy?**

There you go those are the questions I need reviews for. By the way the Betta position has been filled.

Important! I have renamed this story it was formerly Try Me it is now Ashes of Silver.

On with the story!

Chapter 10

On a dark, rainy, stormy day the four friends could be found working on their Homework. Toushi was helping Honoo with his Charms Homework, and Ryuu and Arashi were working on their potions essay. It was a Saturday in mid November, and the Janen had become the social outcasts of Slytherin house. In fact their own house ignored them completely.

Ryuu as the future potions master helped them with their potions. Arashi had Transfiguration covered. Toushi took charge of Charms homework. Honoo like his older brother Charlie seemed to understand a lot about animals, too bad they didn't even have Care of Magical Creatures class. They had a choice to start that in third year if they so wished.

They did all right in their classes, none of them could stand was History of Magic. So they took turns every time they had that class one of them would take notes and the rest would work on something else. They all got the needed notes and the system seemed to work.

Today was one of those lazy days were nobody wanted to do anything. But everyone knew that they had homework to do and did it grudgingly. Honoo seemed to doze off every 30 minutes or so then wake up and continue where he left off. Arashi and Toushi were awake and working but they really weren't that enthused. Ryuu finally had enough and slammed his Potions book shut. "Enough. I've read they same paragraph three times and I still have no idea what it says."

"I know what you mean, it's just one of those days…" Arashi closed his book and put it away.

Honoo and Toushi nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do?" Toushi pushed her hair out of her face.

"It's too rainy to go out side." Honoo sighed.

"True, why don't we go walk around?" Arashi suggests.

Ryuu got up, "well then lets go."

Arashi, Toushi, and Honoo stood up and walked out the door followed closely by Ryuu. They walked through the halls with no particular destination. They were walking along the fifth floor when the heard voices.

"But Master how am I to get the stone when that fool Snape and Dumbledore have such an annoyingly close eye on me?" They were surprised to heard Quirell's voice.

Next they heard a voice they did not know. "I don't care how you do it Quirell, I need that stone!"

"Yes master."

"We better get out of here!" Toushi whispered.

The boys nodded, they sprinted as fast as they could down to the dungeons. When they reached the safety of the Common room they collapsed into chairs.

"What was that all about?" Honoo panted.

"I think Quirell is after whatever that dumb dog is guarding." Toushi looked up to them. "It's only logical, I mean why would they hide something inside a school that is supposed to be the safest place on the planet?"

"Of course because someone is after what they are hiding. But what are they hiding?" Arashi runs his fingers through his hair.

"I bet Severus knows?" Ryuu smirks. "The problem is getting him to tell us what it is."

"He likes us but not that much… sure he'll keep our secrets and such but he won't tell us what is being hidden, I'm sure Dumbledore forbid him from telling anyone." Arashi looks at Ryuu like he was nuts.

"True… But we can try, what's the worst that could happen? He could say no?" Ryuu smirks.

"Fine we'll ask him Monday after class." Toushi nods a little.

Honoo sighs, "Why are we always talking to him? He maybe nicer to us but he's still scary!"

"Because he's the only adult that we can trust to help us with out telling Dumbledore," Ryuu blinked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine… Who wants to play a game of chess?" Ryuu looked to his three best friends.

"Alright I'll play." Ryuu moved over to sit in front of Honoo. "Black or white?"

"White," Honoo grins.

TBC

Hey, hope you all liked it.

And please don't forget about the polls at the beginning of the chapter. So please answer them.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Nix


	11. Chapter 11

All right for all of you people who like this story here is the 11th chapter coming at you. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!

**Attention! I am putting out a challenge! I'm calling it the destiny challenge. Here are the rules.**

**Harry was not raised by the durslys.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione become friends but do not end up in Gryffindor.**

**They don't fall for Dumbledore's Manipulations.**

**Severus Snape is their friend and likes Harry.**

**They don't technically have to like Draco but I'll leave that up to you people. **

**Also at some point in the story they must go back in time to either the Founders age or to the Marauder's time.**

**This is the destiny challenge! If any one would like to participate in this challenge please let me know I'd love to read it.**

As always the same questions apply that are at the beginning of just about every chapter.

Chapter 11

The four friends were sitting out side by the lake, enjoying the nice weather while it lasted. True it was cold but for the first time in a week the sun was shining. There may be snow on the ground but it was a bright day and that helped to lift their spirits. The Janen had been in rather dismal moods all week, they had even started snapping at each other only to say sorry a moment later. For the life of them they couldn't figure out what was wrong with them.

They each seemed to have something different that was bothering them. Honoo seemed to always be cold; he said it happened every winter. He just couldn't warm up. One could always see him wrapped up in a warm cloak with gloves on. Even when they were in potions over the warm cauldrons he still had his gloves on which mad him kind of clumsy when it can to cutting up his ingredients. Indeed he had cut up his ginger root so badly that it was useless.

Ryuu was the exact opposite; he loved the snow and cold. He was rather snappish but he just said it was just fatigue. Honoo just thought Ryuu had lost his mind when Ryuu suggested they go skating.

Toushi was again different; she kept getting caught in little drafts of wind that would knock all her papers to the ground. She was furious that she kept getting caught in the drafts. It mixed up her papers; she at one point had turned in a potions essay into Professor Flitwick. When the teacher asked her if she had mad a mistake she had felt so humiliated.

Arashi kept getting shocks. He'd touch something and a shock would pass through him. He kept getting a particularly large shock when he would toutch anything metal; he found it so annoying. It only accomplished making his hair stand on end even more then it had been before.

This put all four in a dismal mood, in turn their teachers had noticed the change but hadn't said anything. They had a feeling Severus would have but they kept avoiding him because they didn't want to snap at him. The entire group had a dull headache from their problems but didn't really mention it. They all made sure to be quiet so as not to make them worse.

But as today was so nice they just lounged around the lake lazily. They discussed their classes and homework for the academy quietly. Ryuu was playing with a snowball throwing it back and forth between his hands. Honoo was leaning against a tree his cloak wrapped firmly around him. Toushi was watching a few other students that were across the lake playing snow tag. Arashi was laid back in the snow with his arms improvising as a pillow.

"If I ever see another cauldron again it'll be too soon. Sure Snape likes us but we still have class with the Gryffindors. Snape must have this fascination with having your cauldrons absolutely spotless…" Honoo laid his head back to lean against the trunk of the tree. "Did you hear him? I didn't clean out my cauldron as well as I should have and he was all over my case!"

Ryuu rolled his eye sarcastically, "Did you ever stop to think what would happen if two potions got mixed together? It would create a reaction that not even Longbottom could top. To put it quite frank, it would be very bad!"

"But still he could have just had me wash it out…" Honoo muttered.

"He was giving the rest of the class a lesson as well, he used yelling at you for it as an excuse to teach them not to do it again." Toushi glanced over from the game she was watching.

"Look at it this way it's like in charms if you mispronounce the words you end up with either no result or something that that you weren't expecting. Take "Wingardrium Leviosa" for example if you didn't make to o in Leviosa nice and long you would probably wind up stuck to the ceiling or something close to it." Arashi rolled onto his side to look at Honoo.

"I guess that makes sense, but I still don't like Snape yelling at me. He's still scary." Honoo grumbled in defeat.

"Could be worse, Longbottom is so terrified of Snape he almost wets himself when Snape so much as looks at him." Ryuu tossed the snowball up in the air.

"I feel sorry for him, he doesn't really have any friends to help him out. He's a master at Herbology but he needs help in almost every thing else." Toushi pointed Neville Longbottom out across the lake sitting by himself when a few other Gryffindors started to pick on him.

"Should we help him?" Honoo watched as they stole one of his books and were playing keep away.

"Let do it, we need the help in Herbology, and he could use our help too." Ryuu replied getting up.

Arashi rolled to his feet. Ryuu staggered to his feet clumsily. Arashi climbed to her feet and started leading the way to the Gryffindor-who-should-have-been-a-Hufflepuff.

Arashi being the fastest, from years of out running Dudley and his gang, ran up and caught the book before Paravati Patil caught it. "I think maybe you should leave Neville alone, he never did anything to any of you."

Ryuu, Toushi, and Honoo had their wands out incase the bullies tried to do anything stupid. Glaring and complaining that it wasn't over yet they left to terrorize some other poor student.

Toushi smiled a little. "Figured you could use a hand."

Arashi handed Neville his book back, "We saw them from across the lake… you didn't deserve that."

Honoo grinned, "should have hexed them right into the water."

"But it's covered in ice." Ryuu looked at him then at the lake and back to Honoo.

"Like that would have stopped us." Honoo smirked.

"True," Ryuu agreed grinning.

"T-thank you…" Neville stuttered.

"Not a problem, if they get on your case anymore just tell us alright?" Arashi smiled just a bit.

Neville nodded.

"Would you be interested in a study group? You're great at potions and we could use work in that area. We aren't too bad at the other classes so we could help you out." Toushi suggested.

"Really… you'd help me?" Neville looked almost afraid to ask.

"Sure would, but might as well worn you know we're in rather grumpy moods lately. But we're still nice enough to help out and know when we need help." Honoo nodded slightly.

Neville smiled a little, "Thanks I could really use the help. How about a 6:00 pm we have study times?"

"We could have a different subject for every day of the week… I'll type up a schedule." Toushi nodded making a mental note to do so.

"I kind of wanted to ask… is it easy to use those… whatchamacalits?" Neville eyed the laptops curiously.

"Once you get used to them your homework and notes fly by." Ryuu smiled proudly.

"Do you think you could get me one? I can ask Gran for however much you need." Neville asked nervously.

"Sure no problem. Just have her get 1,500 galleons to use as soon as possible. I'll put in an order for you and once you have the money you have yourself a Laptop computer with printer, scanner, and copier, with Internet and messenger hookup. We'll have Toushi do the spell so it can all work at Hogwarts." Arashi smiled, secretly happy that at least someone had caught on to their ideas.

"Thank you, I'll go write Gran right now. She'll be so happy if my schoolwork improves she won't care about the price." Neville ran off clutching the book he had gotten back close to his chest.

"He's a little rough around the edges but I think he'll be a nice asset to our group." Ryuu nodded watching the slightly pudgy boy run up to the castle.

"We had better head in, I have to get a letter to Raz to order another Laptop." Arashi starts walking casually up to the castle.

"I wonder if he'll be a friend or just a study partner. If he turns out to be a friend he'll get a big shock this summer when we don't answer his letters." Toushi caught up to Arashi.

Ryuu and Honoo sighed and jogged to catch up to their two friends. Once they all reached the castle Professor McGonagall met them at the door. "The Headmaster would like to see all of you."

Arashi sighed like that was the last thing he needed. Toushi rolled her eyes, thinking it had something to do with the Christmas break. Honoo wondered what they had supposedly done now. Ryuu thought his father had done something to get him out of Hogwarts; his father absolutely hated the headmaster.

But as a group the trudged up to Professor Dumbledore's office behind McGonagall. As soon as the got to the office she ushered them in and told them to wait.

TBC

I hope you all liked that. It's a bit longer then normal but that's what I was shooting for, granted it's not as long as I would have liked. But once again don't forget about the questions and the new challenge!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

I hope to hear from you all soon.

Nix


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve… is it time for chapter twelve already? I guess so. I'm surprised at how this story is coming along. I'm happy that's it's doing so well, this story has had more reviews than any other story I've posted. Although Trials of life in a few chapters could give it a run for it's money. But this one is my pride and joy so I'm hoping it does really well.

Ok this chapter has not been Betta'd yet but as soon as my Betta comes back I'll send it off to her and make the changes then.

As usual here are the questions.

**Who should Draco be paired with?**

**Pansy**

**Luna**

**Lavender**

**Other (who?)**

**What should they learn at the academy?**

**Just give me some ideas.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 12

The four friends sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting. Ryuu sat furthest away from the desk looking out the window. Arashi was glaring at the ceiling, arms crossed. Toushi sighed and rubs her forehead. Honoo taps his foot impatiently.

Honoo shakes his head. "I wonder what we did now, I don't remember doing anything horrible…"

"I think it's about break…" Toushi glances at him.

"Could be…" Honoo sighed.

The door to the office opened and the great manipulator himself stepped in. "Hello children…"

The Janen stayed silent but watched Dumbledore closely as he crossed the room to sit behind his desk.

"I noticed that all four of you were on the list to leave for the holidays. I also know that Molly and Arthur are going to Romania to visit Charlie." Dumbledore surveyed them as he leaned back in his chair. "I also happen to know that the Dursley's nor the Granger's will be home during the holidays. Would you like me to remove your names from the list?"

"That will not be needed… we have places to go for Christmas." Toushi smiled a little.

"I need to know where you will be going for the school records." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Professor that is none of your concern, none of the other students had to say where they were going." Ryuu stuck up for his friends.

"Yes and all the other students are expected home just as there parents replies say. Yours do not." The headmaster leaned forward.

Arashi sighs, "If you must know we are going to visit Draco's family, we have been invited to spend the holidays with them." _Granted it's only Ryuu's mother, his father luckily got called away on a trip._

"I'm sorry but the Malfoy mansion isn't safe enough four all of you, you'll have to remain at Hogwarts this year… Mr. Malfoy you are of course welcome to return home for the holidays. You are all excused." Dumbledore smiled as if he were sorry.

As soon as the group was out of the office Honoo slammed his fist into a wall. "That idiot, he just said it wasn't safe because he doesn't want us going!"

"Calm down Honoo… we'll think of something." Toushi placed a hand on his shoulder.

Arashi and Ryuu glanced at each other; they turned around and started toward to dungeons.

Honoo sighed and started to follow them, "Where are they going?"

Toushi shakes her head, "Your guess is as good as mine…"

Ryuu knocked on Severus' door. "Severus open up!"

Arashi taps his foot impatiently.

Severus opened the door. "I take it you just got back from the headmasters office…"

Arashi sighs, "Severus what are we going to do? He's not letting us go during to holidays."

"I'll say that all of you have to go to a potions conference. He should believe that…If not you'll have to sneak out… or just go anyway and if they try to stop you, Stupefy them, something to stop them from stopping you." Severus hands Ryuu a letter. "This is from your mother. We will work out the details at a later date."

Ryuu smiled and opened the letter.

Dear Draco,

I hope you're keeping up with all that extra work. Your father is busy packing for his trip. He says he's very sorry that he won't be able to be with us for Christmas. I myself am looking forward to meeting your friends. Hope every thing goes smoothly.

Love, Mom

"She must have been bored…" Ryuu read the note out loud.

Arashi shakes his head, "Must be… come on let head to the common room… we have enough work to do."

TBC

Okay so I know there wasn't much on their new powers but it'll be awhile before the powers fully manifest themselves. This was more a chapter on Dumbledore and his pathetic attempts to keep them safe. Or supposedly safe, Dumbledore still sees any Malfoy as evil. The next chapter will be out soon!

**Attention! I am putting out a challenge! I'm calling it the destiny challenge. Here are the rules.**

**Harry was not raised by the durslys.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione become friends but do not end up in Gryffindor.**

**They don't fall for Dumbledore's Manipulations.**

**Severus Snape is their friend and likes Harry.**

**They don't technically have to like Draco but I'll leave that up to you people. **

**Also at some point in the story they must go back in time to either the Founders age or to the Marauder's time.**

**This is the destiny challenge! If any one would like to participate in this challenge please let me know I'd love to read it.**

I hope all of you are enjoying this story!

I'd like to thank every body for the reviews. I would also like to remind everybody that suggestions are still open for the Draco pairing and also what they should learn at the academy. Also please note the more reviews I get the longer the chapters tend to be so keep the reviews coming I love getting feedback on my stories.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Nix


	13. Chapter 13

Well I guess it's time for Chapter 13! I know at least a few of you are happy that I'm updating.

Well I'll be in the hospital for a week so I'll be updating practically every day for a week. I go in on Monday to start five days of chemo and I'm back home on Friday.

As always here is the usual.

**Who should Draco be paired with?**

**Pansy**

**Luna**

**Lavender**

**Other (who?)**

**What should they learn at the academy?**

**Just give me some ideas.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Attention! I am putting out a challenge! I'm calling it the destiny challenge. Here are the rules.**

**Harry was not raised by the Durslys.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione become friends but do not end up in Gryffindor.**

**They don't fall for Dumbledore's Manipulations.**

**Severus Snape is their friend and likes Harry.**

**They don't technically have to like Draco but I'll leave that up to you people. **

**Also at some point in the story they must go back in time to either the Founders age or to the Marauder's time.**

**This is the destiny challenge! If any one would like to participate in this challenge please let me know I'd love to read it.**

Well I guess I should get going on the chapter.

Chapter 13

Christmas holidays were just getting started so everyone was going to get on the train. Arashi, Toushi, and Honoo has their trunks packed and shrunk them to fit in their pockets. Ryuu kept his normal size so it looked as if the other three were just walking Ryuu to the train.

Severus greeted them in the entrance hall, "Are you all ready for this?"

"Yes, we know what to do. We shall see you on Christmas Severus." Ryuu nodded a little.

The four friends made their way to the train station. Once there they looked around and sure enough there were a few teachers there to stop students who weren't going home. They walked toward the train when Professor McGonagall stopped them. "I'm sorry but you three are not allowed to leave you are not on the list." She pointed to Arashi, Toushi, and Honoo.

"Professor our names were on the list the headmaster took our names off without our permission. We are going to Malfoy Manner for the holidays." Toushi explained to the professor, hoping that it would work.

They had no such luck. "Regardless your names are no longer on the list so you are not allowed on the train."

Arashi sighed, "Very well professor. We had better head back to the castle. Have a wonderful holiday Ryuu."

Ryuu gave them all a small wink and waved, "Don't worry I will."

Arashi, Toushi, and Honoo started to walk back to the castle. As soon as they were out of sight of the teachers they started running around the back of the train. They smirked at Severus; he had been assigned to guard the back of the train. He opened the door for them and they climbed in. Severus went back to guarding the back of the train, all the while thinking. _I honestly think Albus has had one too many lemon drops, he should have realized that the heads of houses will help those in their house regardless of what he says. Even Minavera will help her students to sneak out._

Unfortunately the three teens ran into Flitwick on the train. Toushi quickly stunned him and Honoo levitated him out the back door to Severus.

"We are going to be in so much trouble when we get back to school." Toushi watched Honoo.

"True but they shouldn't meddle in things that aren't their concern." Arashi opened the door of a compartment and walked in settling down for the ride.

Ryuu joined them shortly after the train had started moving. "Did you guys have any trouble?"

"We ran into Flitwick so we needed to stun him. Honoo left him with Severus." Arashi grinned a little.

"At least you made it on to the train." Ryuu smiled.

The trip itself went by without a hitch. They got off the train and met up with Ryuu's mother. She greeted Ryuu with a smile; the real welcomings would be given when they reached the manner. When they did get to the manner Ryuu got a huge hug from his mother. Arashi, Toushi, and Honoo were introduced to Sisia, as she liked to be called.

"I'm very pleased to meet all of you." Sisia smiled at all of them. "I have a surprise for all of you. In about half an hour Severus will be arriving and we will be going to a Horse auction. One of the things you need for the academy is a horse, so I will be paying for Draco's horse as well as Harry's… or should I say Arashi?"

"Arashi please…" Arashi smiled happily.

Sisia smiled, "Severus will be taking care of the other two. Just make sure you pick a horse that you'll like and can work with."

Honoo looked very shocked, "T-thank you… I don't know what I would have done with out you and Severus paying for all this."

Toushi nodded her agreement.

"Trust me it was my pleasure and Severus was happy to do it." Sisia smiled a little as they moved into the family room to await Severus' arrival.

Severus arrived soon and they headed out for the auction. When they arrived they started to look around to get an idea of what horses they would like.

Honoo found a nice looking tan horse. The stallion had a long tail and mane. Honoo decided that he wanted that one. The horse was a rather friendly horse and enjoyed the scratching Honoo gave him behind his right ear.

Toushi found herself a Mare of black. Infact the horse was so black in looked like it had tints of blue. The Mare seemed a little standoffish but Toushi seemed to like her.

Ryuu had found a light gray gelding. The horse was very outgoing sniffing all of them over before deciding he wanted to make a snack out of Ryuu's hair. Ryuu just laughed and patted the horse's forehead. "You'll be mine by the end of the day fella."

Arashi found himself blood bay Mare. The horse was still kind of young but she would do just fine. The bay had a diamond shaped white spot between her eyes and one foot had a small ring of white around her left front hoof before it turned to black. Her mane and tail were really long but were well taken care of. "What do you say girl? Do you wanna be mine?" As if in answer the mare bobbed her head.

They managed to get the horses they wanted with little to no resistance. The four friends had a feeling it had something to do with magic. But nonetheless they got the horses home and settled in at Severus' place so Lucius wouldn't notice anything.

TBC

Hope you all liked it. I know there wasn't much going on but they are Slytherins they prefer to do things without a big fuss. But I hope you enjoyed it just the same. The summer is when thing will really start get interesting.

Next chapter the horses are going to get their names, and it's Christmas time!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

See you in the next chapter.

Nix


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Okay here is what's going on… I found out my Leukemia is back. So I'll be in the hospital for a while, but that God for Laptops! After this I don't know what the plan is… I just hope it isn't a transplant. The survival odds on those scare me really bad! I don't scare easy so that's really saying something.

Anyway it's time for chapter 14 already! That's great. Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I'd mention everybody but right now I have way too much on my mind. I hope you all enjoy this story cause I know I am.

**Who should Draco be paired with?**

**Pansy**

**Luna**

**Lavender**

**Other (who?)**

**What should they learn at the academy?**

**Just give me some ideas.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Attention! I am putting out a challenge! I'm calling it the destiny challenge. Here are the rules.**

**The Durslys did not raise Harry.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione become friends but do not end up in Gryffindor.**

**They don't fall for Dumbledore's Manipulations.**

**Severus Snape is their friend and likes Harry.**

**They don't technically have to like Draco but I'll leave that up to you people. **

**Also at some point in the story they must go back in time to either the Founders age or to the Marauder's time.**

**This is the destiny challenge! If any one would like to participate in this challenge please let me know I'd love to read it.**

Chapter 14

The four friends were coming up with names for their horses. Toushi decided to name her mare Artemis. Honoo decided on the name of Pyro for his mount. Arashi had debated between a few different names but ended up choosing Amaya. Ryuu had been adamant about the name of his horse since day one, Blizzard.

Honoo and Toushi had thanked Severus profusely for buying their horses. Two days after the start of Christmas vacation Severus got a letter from Albus to keep his eyes open for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. That the three friends had somehow gotten past the teachers and onto the train. There was also a side note saying they were planning on going to the Malfoys.

Severus chuckled a little and crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire. They watched as the letter burned and singed before being completely engulfed in the flames. Ryuu shook his head, "The old fool does he not realize that they are perfectly safe?"

"He's just upset because everyone expected the three of us to be in Gryffindor. There for we do not fit in to his picture perfect plan. He's manipulative, he likes to have everyone under his thumb." Arashi snickered.

"He's just angry because the four of you don't play right into his hand… he's always been a bit touchy about that type of thing." Cissia grinned.

"Well if he think we are just going to come crawling right back to the castle he'll be waiting for a while." Honoo rolled his eyes.

"Well he thinks we are just normal little children. We may be children but normal we are not. He expects us to be looking for protection and security." Toushi shakes her head.

"Well what do you expect? We are 11, be expects to ask us to act like we are 11 years old." Arashi rolled his shoulders to let out some tension.

"True." Honoo smirked. "Even my own family thought I was going to be in Gryffindor, mum is still angry because I got placed in Slytherin."

"Well let us not think on it now, it's Christmas coming up soon." Toushi smiled.

"True… how have your studies been going? I've been a little curious," Cissia smiled eagerly.

"Studies have been going wonderfully, the only class none of us are particularly fond of is History of Magic… So we take turns taking notes in class." Ryuu smirked.

"Transfiguration is absolutely the best class ever." Arashi smiled.

"Charms is so fascinating," Toushi rubbed her right knee that she had nicked on the coffee table.

"How about your extra classes?" Severus asked.

"Oh love them! Martial Arts is great, I've done a little bit of it before so I'm picking it up really quickly." Arashi closed his Transfigurations book he had been reading.

"Tactics class is my favorite! It's like having a class on how to play chess." Honoo moved his queen to E5.

Toushi stared at the game she was losing, "I tend to lean towards the languages classes, I can't wait to get started."

Ryuu sat up a bit straighter, "Naw, Weapons class has got to be the best!"

"Sounds like you four are excited to get started…" Cissia smiled happily.

"Oh most defiantly!" Toushi grinned.

TBC

Okay I know it's extremely short but I've a lot on my mind at the moment. So forgive me I'll work on making them longer.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Nix


End file.
